1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing card dispensers and more particularly, to an automatic playing card dispensing system, which dispenses playing cards and reads the card suits and card values automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular playing card dispenser generally comprises a shoe having a chute for holding a deck of playing cards, and a motor drive controllable to rotate a card-dispensing roller in dispensing playing cards out of the chute. This design of playing card dispenser simply dispenses playing cards. The dealer needs to deal the dispensed playing cards, to read the card suits and card values of the dealt playing cards, and to judge who the winner is. This design of playing card dispenser has drawbacks as follows:
1. Direct contact of the dealer with the playing cards cannot eliminate human cheating.
2. Human calculation of the card values and game result adjustment cannot eliminate human error.